<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horses, Books and Wine by Invisible206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289235">Horses, Books and Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206'>Invisible206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drinking, Dubious Consent, First Time Topping, M/M, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the newest stable boy in the royal stables.  You attract the attention of Prince Loki, who offers you some extra work in his chambers that evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loki, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horses, Books and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your job as the newest stable boy was to clean the stalls.  You didn’t mind, you loved being around horses and the royal horses of Asgard were magnificent. </p><p>You led the beautiful white stallion back to his immaculately cleaned stall, petting his nose and mumbling pleasantries.  He walked proudly into his home. </p><p>The next in line was Sleipnir, the Allfather’s eight legged stallion.  You had only seen him from afar, and you were starstruck at the idea that you would lead him out of his stall and clean it.  </p><p>As you walked over to his stall you saw that the gray stallion had a visitor.  It was Loki, the second prince. Now you were doubly intimidated. </p><p>You stopped at the gate to the stall and smiled. The prince was at Sleipnir’s head, whispering in his ear. The horse appeared to be listening carefully to the sorcerer prince, even reacting to his words as if he understood.  </p><p>”I can come back later, Your Highness.”  you say politely, bowing as you retreated.    </p><p>”Of course not, ” the prince patted Sleipnir’s neck and looked you up and down. His appraising smirk made you a little nervous.  He was a powerful sorcerer, and while you weren’t generally attracted to men,  you couldn't help but admire his handsome chiseled features. </p><p>He stepped back from the stallion. You reached for the harness and took a breath in reverence at the intelligence in the horse's eyes.  Sleipnir walked behind you easily, and you led him to the paddock to graze.</p><p>When you came back with the shovel Loki was still there. You thought it odd, but you just bowed again and walked into the stall to start cleaning.  </p><p>”How long have you been working in the Royal Stables? I'm sure I haven't seen you before, ” the prince was leaning against the wall staring intently at you.  </p><p>”I started five days ago, Your Majesty,” you stop shoveling for a moment to brush your hair out of your eyes.  </p><p>“Tell me your name.” Loki commanded and you told him with a smile. He looked at you and repeated your name.  “How would you like some extra work in the palace? I have some things I need done in my chambers, you will be well compensated for your time.”</p><p>You stopped and looked across the stable wall at the Prince. You had been told that he was difficult, that he could be cruel and deceitful.  He seemed reasonably friendly, you decided to forgo the warnings that you had been given and to accept his offer-as if you really had a choice. </p><p>“Be in my chambers this evening after dinner.” Loki commanded. He smiled and seemed to be studying you. Then he turned and walked away.  </p><p>That was odd, you thought. But it couldn’t hurt to be on his good side. </p><p>You finished cleaning Sleipnir’s stall and covered it in fresh straw. You walked to the paddock to retrieve him and he was waiting by the door. His intelligent eyes studied you, much like the Prince.  You took his lead and walked him back to his stall. His amazing eight legged gait made it seem like he was floating.  </p><p>You went home and drew a bath. You couldn’t go to the palace smelling like a dirty stall, after all.  You used your best soap and scrubbed yourself clean. You chose your best clothes and started walking to the palace.  </p><p>You told the guards your business, and they gave you an odd look, then motioned for you to follow them. </p><p>The guards took you through the ornate gold halls of the palace, finally stopping at a wooden door. The door had beautifully elaborate knot work carved into it.  The guard knocked on the door and it opened magically on its own. They announced your name and you heard the prince call you in.  The guard gave you a knowing smile and left.  </p><p>The room you entered was enormous, more room than one person could possibly need.  The furniture was upholstered in deep green velvet and the windows were from ceiling to floor. </p><p>The prince sat on an overstuffed couch, he leaned back comfortably, legs spread to claim territory and his eyes burning a hole in you.  He was wearing a soft black tunic and loose pants.  Suddenly he smirked and greeted you by name.  </p><p>One wall was nothing but books, the top shelf empty and a pile of books on a table nearby.  A ladder was leaned against the shelf. The prince got up and walked towards the pile.  </p><p>“Can you read, Stable boy?” You frown at his back, annoyed at the question. Of course you could read, you were rather proud of the fact and enjoyed the pastime very much.   </p><p>“Yes, my Prince,” </p><p>“Good, I need these books put away, they mostly go on the top shelf, but there are a few that go here and there. Please keep them in order.”  </p><p>“Yes my Prince,” you started towards the pile and picked up the top book. You read the title and looked at the books already on the shelf. He seemed to have them organized by subject and then author.  You studied the shelves to get your bearings, and then carefully slid the book into its proper place.  The Prince looked on with approval.  The next book went on the top shelf so you took it and climbed up the ladder.  The prince watched you closely.  </p><p>You became engrossed in reading the titles as you carefully arranged them. Prince Loki had an amazing library, you would love to be able to read from his collection. You didn’t notice that the Prince continued to watch your every move with great interest.  </p><p>Finally you put the last book in its place and turned to the prince. You were startled to see him already looking your way.  You took a breath. “You have an amazing collection, your Highness.” </p><p>“It is, I have titles from everywhere in the nine realms.  You can never have too many books.” The prince seemed pleased that you were literate and appreciated learning.  </p><p>He turned and poured two glasses of wine. “Come, sit with me for a little bit, relax.”  He held out a glass to you. </p><p>This was unexpected. Your stomach felt a little weird. Why would the sorcerer Prince of Asgard want to drink with a stable boy? You were warned not to trust him. </p><p>You took the glass and thanked him.  He sat down on the couch and motioned for you to join him.  You carefully set yourself down on the farthest end.  He smirked. </p><p>“I don’t know what you may have heard, but I don’t bite... not without invitation,” Loki’s green eyes bored into yours as he sipped his wine.  </p><p>You broke away from his gaze and took a big sip of your wine. It was delicious, you reminded yourself to savor it.  Of course the prince would only have the finest of wines.  </p><p>“Come closer,” he put his hand on the green velvet beside him. “Tell me what you think of the wine?”</p><p>You took another big, nervous sip and got up and moved to where he had indicated.  His eyes narrowed and his lips curled up.  </p><p>“I have never tasted anything so fine.” </p><p>He nodded. “It’s a fine vintage from Vanaheim.”</p><p>You finished your wine, thinking that you would be able to leave, but as you reached to put your empty glass down he intercepted it and filled it again. Well it was good wine. You could stay for another.  When would you have this opportunity again?</p><p>“Did you see any books that interested you tonight?” Loki leaned in to you. </p><p>“Oh so many, I could spend months!” Perhaps the wine was getting to you, that came out more enthusiastic than you intended.  </p><p>Loki genuinely smiled. “Perhaps you can come back and read some with me.” He topped off your wine glass again, you took a big sip and thanked him.  </p><p>He put his hand on your thigh. You looked down and made a conscious decision to ignore it, because it couldn’t really be happening. He was a Prince, he couldn’t like men that way.  </p><p>But his hand started to travel. It seemed that he did like men that way.  What were you going to do? You had never been with a man, and you couldn’t refuse your prince.  </p><p>But you had to admit that he was attractive.  His high cheekbones and sharp features were quite beautiful.  What were you going to do? Drink more wine! Loki filled your glass again. </p><p>You smiled and took another large sip.  You knew you had a bit much because everything seemed wonderful.  The Prince’s long fingers encroaching on your most personal space was just fine. Well, it was a little scary, but scary was fun.  </p><p>You looked up and he leaned in and before you knew it his lips were on yours. He deepened the kiss and you went along with it- he was a good kisser! His hand was now caressing your length through your pants, and to your surprise you were getting hard!</p><p>You decided to see what would happen if you did the same.  You cautiously put your hand on his leg and inched it up. As his tongue explored your mouth you explored him. He was already rock hard. His cock was fat and almost slipping out of the top of his waistband. </p><p>He pulled down your pants so that your cock was free.  His long fingers wrapped around your shaft and began stroking.  You did the same, pulling down his waistband you grasped his cock.  You had never touched another man’s cock before and the feeling was strange but thrilling. As he stroked you, you stroked him.  Your tongues continued exploring each other’s mouth.  </p><p>Suddenly he pulled away, “Let’s continue this in my bed chamber.”</p><p>Your stomach flipped. You couldn’t deny your prince, but as much as your curiosity was burning, you were afraid.  His cock was fat and you had no idea what he was intending to do with you.  You got up and followed him obediently.  </p><p>The bedchamber was huge. The bed could easily sleep six people. He lit a few candles and closed the door.  You swallowed nervously as he walked over to you and pulled your shirt up over your head.  He stood still and you guessed that he was waiting for you to do the same, so you pulled the soft green tunic up over his head.  </p><p>His skin was so pale it almost glowed. His body was lean but muscular. You bravely wrapped your arms around him and held him close.  He chuckled and pulled at your pants until they were off of your hips and fell to the floor, then he did the same with his own.  </p><p>You felt his cock against your skin, you felt his naked skin against your cock.  The sensation gave you a taboo thrill. You reached down to stroke him, but before you could touch him the prince of Asgard was on his knees with your dick in his mouth.  </p><p>He hummed his approval around it and the vibrations took your breath away. He put a hand on each of your butt cheeks and pushed you into his throat. Then he pulled out.  “I have another hole that wants your attention,” he licked the tip and took it quickly into his mouth again before getting up.</p><p>“Have you ever fucked a man?” His voice was deep and silky. He picked an ornate crystal vial off of a nightstand and pressed it into your hand.  You watched, mesmerized as Prince Loki got on all fours on the edge of his huge bed and spread his legs for you. This couldn’t be happening.  </p><p>“No, Your Highness, I never have. Never that way with a woman either.” Did you say too much? </p><p>He chuckled and looked back at you.  “OK, use the lube and prepare me with your fingers.”</p><p>You stared at the prince’s pale ass pointing at you.  Your dick twitched in excitement.  You poured some lube onto your hand and approached the bed.  You rubbed it onto your finger. You spread his ass cheeks with one hand and stared at his puckered pink anus. You touched it with your lubed finger and he let out a moan.</p><p>“Mmm, yes now stick in one of those fingers, pet,” your hand was shaking but you complied.  His asshole was tight and warm. You felt your finger pass a tight ring of muscle. You realized that you really wanted to stick your cock into him. </p><p>“More... give me another finger and then slide them in and out,” you didn’t need to be asked twice. You watched in fascination as his pink hole accepted another finger, then without being asked you added a third.  “Oh, yes...” Loki moaned. Now give me that big cock of yours, don’t keep your Prince waiting.”</p><p>You didn’t have to be asked twice.  You pulled out your fingers and positioned your eager dick at his entrance.  You pushed it past the first ring and nearly lost your footing as your cock was gripped in tight warmth. </p><p>You pushed in further and savored the slippery feeling of his lube filled inner walls surrounding you.  You felt amazingly powerful taking him this way.</p><p>He pushed back against you to take more of you into his greedy asshole.  “Fuck me! Give me that cock!” His primal growl excited you and you slammed into him until you balls swung forward. You added a little more lube where the two of you were joined and started to thrust faster. </p><p>You were on top of the world, the most powerful sorcerer in Asgard was impaled on your cock and begging for more. You held on to his alabaster hips and let your inhibitions go, you watched as your length disappeared into his ass and pulled back out to claim him again and again.  </p><p>“Norns, yes! Fuck me harder! Harder!” Loki gasped.  You did what your prince commanded.  He reached back and grabbed one of your hands off of his hips and pulled it under him. You felt his thick, rock hard cock dripping with precum. You wrapped your hand around it and began pumping him in unison with your thrusting.  </p><p>The prince’s breathing became erratic and ragged. His cock in your hand got impossibly harder and you felt the come rush through his length as he spilled violently onto his chest. Your own orgasm caught you by surprise and you screamed his name out loud as you gushed deep inside the sorcerer prince.  You saw stars and galaxies and your entire consciousness revolved around the intense feeling of his hole gripping you over and over as he came.  </p><p>You leaned over his back and caught your breath before reluctantly removing your cock from his ass.  He crawled further onto the bed and lay on his back. Then with a flick of his wrist and a flash of green you were both clean and dry, all remnants of what you had just done were vanished.  </p><p>He motioned for you to join him on the bed. You crawled over to him and he took you into his arms and kissed the top of your head. </p><p>“Come back tomorrow night, pet. I would like you to read to me.” </p><p>You could not refuse your Prince.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of the<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works">The Twelve Days of Smutness</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>